lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Cummings
Liam Cummings is one of the main characters on Lockwood. He is portrayed by Mason Dye. Personality Liam is a brooding and incredibly sexy, and his thrall over football doesn't bode well with his girlfriend, Zoey Lopez. He is very motivated and focused, both on his sports career and his family. He is described as a badass. He is athletic and comes off as a huge jerk. Biography Liam was born August 5 in Lockwood, Pennsylvania to loving parents Ted and Barbara Cummings. He has one older sibling, Aaron Cummings. Liam is a struggling high school student. He tries to balance his social life with his bad grades. Liam's father is the principal at Lockwood High School so it makes things a lot more difficult for him. Liam finds out about his aunt and uncle shortly after the beginning of the Pilot. Liam is best friends with his neighbor Christian Rockwell. He is close friends with Frankie Chandler and Nolan Bains. His life changes drastically after he and his friends find out they are being stalked by the same man who killed his aunt and uncle. In Season One, Liam is trying to balance his relationship with Zoey and his drug addiction. Physical Appearance Liam is a very handsome young man, who stands approximately 5'11" with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered as the stereotypical football player in regards to his personality and physical looks. Relationships Ted Cummings Ted and Liam have an intense relationship. Ted has a hard time deciding when to be a father and when to be a principal making it difficult for Liam to work at school. Barbara Cummings Barbara and Liam have a loving relationship. Liam gets mad at his mother at times, but that's how it works in the family. He gets mad when his mother puts her job before her family. Tessa Cummings Tessa and Liam's friendship goes beyond their family relationship. They've always been close until his family stopped visiting them. He has a soft spot for Tessa. Sage Cummings Sage and Liam didn't really grow up seeing eye to eye. They were always at odds with each other because they both had different views of things. They both would do anything to protect each other. Christian Rockwell Christian is Liam's best friend; he is also his longest friend. They are neighbors and can't remember when they weren't friends. Nolan Bains Nolan is a good friend. He and Liam play football together. Liam thinks that Nolan is too nice for his own good. Liam looks up to Nolan's dad. Frankie Chandler Frankie is a good friend. He met Liam through Christian and the three have been good friends since. Marla Cummings Marla is Liam's paternal grandmother. Liam is close to his grandmother and talks to her about everything. He gets advice from her and trusts her more than he trusts his mother and father. Romances Zoey Lopez: Dating. (see "Ziam") |-|1st= *'Started:' Prior to Pilot (1x01) Appearances Season 1 = 1/1 *''Pilot'' |-| Season 2 = --/-- |-| Season 3 = --/-- Trivia *Liam enjoys listening to music by; Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and Eminem. *Liam was born in Lockwood and hasn't really traveled outside of the town. *Liam is the oldest main character on the show. *Liam's favorite color is blue. *Liam plays and owns a guitar. *Liam is the quarterback on the Lockwood High School football team. *Liam's father is the principal at Lockwood High School. Quotes Category:Male Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Football Players